


Roommates

by CascadingElegance



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kiss, Frustration, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, No Air conditioning in dorm rooms, Rin being intimidating, Swearing, ha you have a girly name, pent up aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of his feminine name, Rin is mistaken for a girl while the housing administration at your college is determining roommates, and you two just happen to get assigned the same dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a fanfiction based on the idea of this that I'm going to write, but it's not going to be adding on to this at all. They're going to be completely separate with different plots and all..  
> This is a One Shot.
> 
> Wow, sorry the summary sucks so bad, it took me around 2 hours just to come up with the one provided.

Ah, college.

You hauled your things into the cool air conditioning of the college’s dormitories. It was one of the hottest days of the summer and you had made the mistake of choosing this day to move into your dorm. You sighed to yourself, looking down at the paper in your hand. _Dorm 18...first floor. At least it’s not on the second story_ , you thought as you easily found the dorm. Taking your key out, you unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was empty. You were the first one there.

Since your roommate had yet to arrive and you lived by the principle of first-come-first-serve,  you decided to go ahead and pick which side of the room you wanted for yourself. If your roommate had a problem with that...well, sucks. You arrived first.

You tossed your boxes on the bed farthest away from the door and right by one of the two windows. Sleeping near the door always freaked you out so you’d let your roommate do that, but you always needed to be near a window. You didn’t know why, it had just always been like that.

Each side of the room practically mirrored the other. There was a bed, two shelves above each bed, a bedside table, and a rather large dresser on each side. A single desk sat against the wall, making you wonder if the both of you would have to share a desk. That could become a problem.

The only differences were that on your side of the room there was an extra door, leading to a connected bathroom for you and your roommate, and there was one mini fridge at the end of the other bed so you could keep cold things in the room without requiring a full kitchen.

You were just happy that there were regular beds and not bunks.

After lugging in your final box and plopping it on your bed, you groaned and fell down onto your bean bag chair you brought from home. The sun was beaming down into your dorm room, making it hotter than you would have liked it to be, since you had to be up and moving to start unpacking.

Your moment of relaxation was soon over and you pulled yourself up, going over to the boxes and opening the first one. It was full of clothes that were all neatly folded by your mother so all you had to do was transfer them to the drawers of the dresser. You couldn’t fold for your life, so you silently hoped none of them came unfolded.

You started to transfer your clothes, soon finishing the first box and tossing it to the side. As you went to open the second box your dorm room unlocked and opened, signalling your roommate had arrived.

“Hey!” You called out without looking up, tearing into the next box of folded clothing.

The person hesitated, entering the dorm after a moment. “Hey.”

You froze, blinking a few times and dropping the shirt you were holding back into the box. You heard a male’s voice instead of a female’s. Glancing up, you looked even more confused than before.

“Rin...?!” You exclaimed, gawking at him. “What are you doing here? These are the girls dorms…” Your maroon haired friend from elementary school stood in your dorm, looking around with a vacant expression on his face. Ever since he came back from Australia you two haven’t spent much time together at all because you were both so busy with school and sports, as well as the fact that you still hadn’t completely forgiven him for leaving in the first place. The two of you were practically best friends in elementary school and it hurt when he left.

His expression remained unchanged as he dropped the boxes in his arms, pulling out his dorm information. “Building B, Room 18. First floor.” He drawled, showing you the sheet and his key to the dorm. You snatched the paper up and read it, looking shocked.

“What the hell?” You exclaimed, shaking your head in disbelief. “How did you manage this? Bribe the college?” There was a hint of sarcasm in your tone.

“Seriously, (Name)? Do you think that even if I were to bribe them they’d allow me in the girls dorms?” He shook his head and snatched the paper back. “This is what they sent me. It’s obviously a screw up.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, it’s probably because you have a girl’s name.” A smirk snuck its way onto your lips as you sent him a playful wink, resuming unpacking.

Rin growled from behind you and scooted his boxes onto his side of the room. “Guess we’re roommates then.”

You whirled around to stare at him, blinking owlishly in disbelief. “You’re not going to report the messup to the office?!”

Rin snorted and shook his head, tearing open one of his boxes and opening a drawer of his dresser. “Nah, don’t you think it’d be cool to room together?” He raised a brow and looked back at you, shooting you a jokingly suggestive wink.

You scoffed, shaking your head. “Get your damn mind out of the gutter, Matsuoka.” You emptied another box and tossed it at the back of his head. “I didn’t even know you were enrolled at this college.”

Rin grimaced and kicked the box into the middle of the room. “Makoto told me that you were going here so I enrolled and got accepted. Wanted to see you more.”

You peeked over your shoulder and blushed, opening up your third box of clothes. For a while, the both of you were silent as you packed both of your dressers full of your clothes. Once you opened the final box, you looked back at Rin. “You really just applied here because of me?”

He turned around as he folded up one of his boxes, shoving it under his bed once he was done. “Well yeah and they’ve got a damn good swim team here.” He smirked, showing off his dangerously sharp teeth.

“Wow so it’s quite coincidental you got roomed with me, Miss Rin Matsuoka.” Your eyes twinkled mischievously.

He growled again and narrowed his eyes, walking over and looming above you threateningly. He was rather intimidating when he was mad, which caused you to step back and tumble onto your bed clumsily.

“Calm down sharkie. I’m just teasing you.” You spoke daringly and he reached forward, flicking your forehead.

“Hey, ow!!” You screeched, kicking him away. He laughed and made his way back over to his side of the room as you grabbed your bag full of toiletries, heading to the bathroom with it.

Surprisingly, the bathroom was very spacious with ample counter space. That was good though since your supplies took up a lot of room and you wanted to give Rin at least a tiny bit. You unpacked your makeup, hair products, and shower necessities. You pulled the shower curtain back and saw there were two shelves, though they were small.

Small wouldn’t work with you. Groaning, you quickly packed your shelf with your shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shower lotion, razors, and scented soap. Your face wash and face mask actually ended up on Rin’s shelf because you ran out of room on yours.

Exiting the bathroom after adding some things of yours onto the counter, you laughed awkwardly. “So...funny story…heh.”

Rin, who was putting black and red sheets on his bed, looked back at you. “What?”

“So...there are two shelves in the shower and I might have, maybe, had to use some of the space on your shelf…” You laughed nervously as you relayed the information over to him.

He deadpanned and then laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “As long as I have room for my shit I don’t care. Gou’s stuff overtook our shower at one point when I was still at home.”

You nodded and eyed his sheets and comforter with a tiny smile. “Still at Samezuka at heart, huh?”

He smirked at you, smoothing out his sheets and nodding. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He tossed two pillows to the end of his bed before flopping down and sighing.

You pulled out your maroon sheets, smoothing them onto your bed just like he had done a few minutes prior. Your sheets matched Rin’s hair and that fact made you blush, wondering if he was going to notice. It’s not like it was planned or anything…

“It is so hot in here.” You heard Rin mutter, his face stuck straight down into his pillow. You blinked and stared at him, holding in your laugh.

“That’s because they didn’t put air conditioning in the separate rooms, only the hallways and kitchens. If we want air we have to buy our own window unit.” You informed him, slipping your shoe holder underneath your bed in a swift motion before straightening up and looking at him. “Do you think when they find out they messed up with assigning you to a dorm they’ll move you and give me a new roommate?” You silently hoped they wouldn’t. You liked his company.

Rin pulled his head out from his pillow, resting his cheek down on it and looking over at you. He shook his head slightly. “No. I texted Makoto explaining the situation and he told me that every guys dorm was full so I’m stuck here. It would be a waste of time to even tell them they fucked up.”

“Psh, I’m an honor. You should feel privileged to have me as your roommate.” You joked, laying back and staring up at the ceiling.

Rin smirked to himself, shaking his head. “I think we need to get an air conditioner in here as soon as possible.”

“Or a fan.” You comment, turning on your side and looking over at his bed.

“No, a fucking air conditioner because I know if we get a fan you’ll hog it. You seem to forget we’ve been friends since elementary school and I know you well.” He stated matter of factly, watching you sit up and rummage through a box for your alarm clock.

“Oh yeah, you know me so well.” You rolled your eyes and grimaced. “I’ve changed a lot since elementary school, Rin. I’m not 10 anymore. But I don’t think you understand that since after you left for Australia we basically lost contact and haven’t even had the chance to catch up yet since you’ve been back.” You spoke bitterly, looking down. You still had pent up anger toward him for leaving you.

Rin sat up, looking shocked at your outburst. “Whoa, (Name). Where the hell did that come from?”

You looked away from him, embarrassed that you just bit his head off and admitted your frustration with him. You never wanted to bring it up and hoped you would just get over it, but it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen. “Just nevermind. Forget I said anything. I’m sorry.” You laid down and turned your back to him, facing the wall.

“Hey, no, don’t just turn away from me like that after what you just said!” Rin jumped from his bed and strode over to yours, sitting down on it and pulling your shoulder down so you were forced to turn toward him slightly. “What was that about? I’ve never heard anything like that come from you before.”

You shook your head, pushing his hand off of your shoulder. “I said nevermind. Do you have water in your ears? Can you not hear me?”

He grimaced at you and stood up. “You don’t have to be a bitch about it. I just wanted to know what was wrong. Sorry for caring.”

Your eye twitched and you whirled around to glower at him. “Oh, don’t make me the bad guy here, Rin.” You stood up quickly and poked a finger into his chest roughly, eyes searing with anger. “I’m not the one who left for Australia without taking anyone else's feelings into consideration!” Tears pricked the corner of your eyes and you spun away quickly.

He looked shocked again before his face fell guiltily and his hand reached out to you, grabbing your arm and yanking you against his chest in a hug. He knew you were crying by the way you were acting. He did know you well, as much as you denied it.

“I didn’t know you felt that way.” His otherwise harsh tone was now soft and caring as his fingers brushed through your silky locks. “I’m sorry. You should’ve told me before I left…”

Shaking your head, you grimaced. “It’s not like you would have listened to me and I wasn’t about to stop you from going to Australia to swim. Your motives were pure and mine weren’t, so I didn’t speak up. I didn’t want to seem selfish.”

“Maybe you’re right, maybe I wouldn’t have listened to you. I was a stupid little kid. We were _both_ stupid little kids. The important thing right now is that I’m standing in front of you and you’re still dwelling on the fact I left, even though I came back. You can’t even appreciate the fact that I’m back with you, not going anywhere.” Rin spoke, his arms still wrapped around you.

You realized that everything he said was true and your eyes widened. “Yeah...I haven’t had the time to be thankful that you’re back. I’m too bitter about the fact that you left. I think it’s time that changed.”

“And I think it’s time for you tell me why you didn’t want me to leave back then. Get it off your chest. I think it’ll help.” Rin said, pulling away from you and waiting eagerly for your answer, know it was going to help you.

After taking a deep breath, you nodded and stepped back. “Because I...I well, uh.” You stammered, suddenly becoming nervous. Admitting your feelings didn’t exactly come easy to you. “Because I was in love with you.” Sure, you both were so young at the time, but there was no denying what you felt for the maroon haired shark boy back then was love.

“‘Was’?” Rin asked, hardly even phased by what you just said. He knew there was more than you were letting on and wanted to hear it.

“I _am_ in love with you. I can’t deny it anymore, no way. As hard as I try to it’s impossible.”

Rin wasn’t shocked at all by your confession and didn’t waste any time as he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours.

You kissed him back with determination and smiled, fingers knotting in his hair. He was the first one to pull away, a cocky smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, I know.” He responded to your revelation. “Nagisa told me about your feelings right when I got back, I just kept it a secret to you that I knew.”

Your smile fell into a scowl and you just shook your head. “Fucking Nagisa, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him.”

Rin grinned at you, leaning down and kissing your temple. “It’s okay because I feel the same way about you. Now, since our confessions are over, I think we need to go shopping for an air conditioner.” He paused, devious smirk replacing the grin on his lips. “It might get too hot to handle in here later, and not because of the sun either.”

You blushed and punched him in the shoulder, snatching up your purse to wait for him in the hall.

 


End file.
